When Tables Turn
by maddiva
Summary: Broken bonds cannot be mended when you are fighting every moment to live... Will love break and bonds reforged... Kicked out of SPR three years ago made Mai change and not for the best now her self proclaiming family will stop at nothing to get her(On Hold)
1. chapter 1

_When Tables Turn_

Even the weakest will become stronger when passed through flames of time...

 _Chap 1 Her Return in The BloodRain_

The area around them was blood red, stench of death covering the whole place. broken buildings and damaged cars covered the entire place. Uneven lands and craters with skeletons lay endlessly .Black shapeless figures stood all over the place.

Takigawa Hoshou was sure he was going to die, Those things just came out of nowhere black shadow like gruesome figures .Only a pair of red eyes which matched the surrounding. None of his spells worked. Lin was lying injured on the ground .Masako and Jude had collapsed the instant they landed in the land.

Oliver Davis was having his Pk sucked by one of those creatures. Eugene Davis was beginning to collapse due to the connection with his brother.

"Noll" many voices yelled desperately .His parents begged for a miracle.

A bright flash of silver light was seen and the demons around them vanished with a screech.With the very little energy that was left the members watched a girl slay the demons with ease.

She moved faster than light or so they thought. Her movements were fluid and they could only watch as She doged,ducked, flipped ,summersaulted,punched and did everything a gymnast would do but only with a sword in her hand .Her face was covered with a white mask and purple tainted glass opening for her eyes.

What looked like eternity was only a couple of seconds as the girl slayed everything down.

The figures which had initially surrounded them begin to disappear.She paused and checked the surroundings and cut a little and used her blood to make a hand sign and a glowing light was all they observed.

The SPR members looked around to find themselves back in their base in Japan. A haunted house with unexplained deaths of more than 50 people. Even paranormal teams went missing at first and then dead.So far their investigation brought nothing concrete. Lin 's shikki immediately seemed to run around .His eyes fell on the sword held by the girl and bells turned in his head.His shikki confirmed his doubts.

The girl placed a hand on Oliver as a pale golden light begin to form.His cuts had begun to heal and energy reserves were getting filled. Eugene could also feel himself getting normal.Masako and another girl took in long gasps of fresh air and grabbed water bottles.

Martin Davis watched in fascination as the PK of their saviour healed his son. The rarest kind of ability . the one he would love to test. He planned ways to convince the girl to become a test subject.He could probably get rid of some pressure put on by the board back in England.They watched without blinking and unable to see away.All dropping into their seats.

Even as they slowly recovered Oliver and Eugene stood up. the girl finally turned to walk away.Madoka wanted to stop her and thank her for her aid.

Lin however stopped her-" A big Thanks is in order Taniyama -San" Everyone froze to hear a familiar name after three years and as they watched the girl took of her mask to reveal a beautiful face with evenly tanned skin, doe eyes and small lips.Power and beauty radiated from her.A dangerous beuaty with brains.A total bombshell with a high Dd cup and hourglass structure and waist length hair.

" Mai" Gene whispered hoarsely in disbelief.He skipped a heart beat as he took in the beauty before him.Gone was the bony girl with a small chest.,He turned to see his brother's reaction. Oliver however had different plans walked towards her and stood in front of her for a second taking her features in and caught her neck. She yelped in surprise as he crushed his lips on hers. It was a raw and very possessive kiss. He kept pulling her closer and the heat begin to spread throughout their bodies.

Oliver faintly heard the gasp of shock and disbelief from all the males there while protests were heard from Masako and Jude(OC).

The clearing of someone's throat brought him out of his daydream .The whole attention of the room was on them.

" I Gotta Make Her Mine" was the only thing on Oliver no,Naru's mind." Not if I take her first" said a voice in his mind ,he turned to clash his eyes with Gene .There was no playfulness or mischief in his body language.

Gene looked at him and in that instant they both knew ,it was going to be one ugly race for the girl standing in front of them.

"May the best man Win"

"Amen"

Raw testrostone seemed to fill the air making it warmer and heavier.Only Lin seemed to observe the change in air.Yasu literally gasped in shock.Ayako felt self conscious of her body.Mai had developed so well over the something she never dreamt of.

" Jou Chan " Monk had begun to move toward her and about to bring her to a hug when she stepped back.The balant refusal pricked many of their hearts. Naru was hoping a smooth sailing to get the girl.He could still feel her Pk and touch on him which awoke every desire in his body.Deciding to bring things on the track he moved towards the monitors

Naru in all his arrogance commanded -" MAI, tea"

Mai who was only taking in everyone's reaction spoke-" Three Things Mr. Shibuya 1.I am not your personal tea girl,2.you are not my boss,3. we have no personal relations so I have no need to listen to you,and of all you have Judy your best secretary cum personal assistant.." Said girl was looking at Mai with a calculative look in her eyes.She couldn't however look at Mai in her eyes.A fact many noted.

Gene smirked and replied calmly-" She is right Noll she is not your assistant anymore."

Naru who was gob smacked spoke immediately so as to maintain his image-" You are a SPR member again ,collect your joining letter from me after this case"

Mai took a deep breath and spoke-" Whoever told you I wanted to join you again is an Idiot. I have no intentions of coming back to SPR anywhere in the near future."

The silence that followed was deadly.

Gene tried to play a different card-" Mai your powers need supervision ,it can harm you like it did during that accident"

Mai raised one of her brows and asked"So now you want to help me..No Thanks I refuse"...

The tone Mai had used was the most disturbing of all.She spoke in a cold and calm tone which unsettled the whole SPR team.

 _A first attempt pls leave honest reviews..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 Unanswered Questions_

The chilling silence inside a room of 500sq ft was deadlier than the empty mansion. People alive and kicking looked more threatening than the unknown spirits in a room. All of their attention focused solely on one person a fact which was detested by a certain medium called Masako Hara

Mai gently raised her fingers into a pointing position and begin to chant. Slowly and steadily the haze which covered the minds of the SPR members lifted and Gene gasped in shock. How de he miss it ? he wondered

Luella Davis moved to her son on instinct. She then enquired-" What is it sweety?"

Gene-" There were spirits in the room and she just cleansed them. Mai-Chan did you develop the abilities of a medium? Why couldn't I or Masako sense them ?" he was facing Masako taking in her equally clueless look and then faced Mai.

Mai-" Your thoughts and emotions were influenced by spirit memories of those who died here…No the spirits in this room have not passed on .Hmmm Troublesome. "

Oliver Davis stood motionless as he took in the woman before him ,his savior. She was no longer the weak and crybaby he once knew. No he did not know this vixen before him, no an angel he concluded .His heart begin to race faster than usual.

Lin felt it the pure aura and the strength of it. Her swordsmanship and cleansing abilities all pointing to one thing. He gasped and for the first time he deeply regretted letting someone as important as Mai leave their side. If his Shiki were right she was the only one who could protect the entire team now.

Monk-" How are you Mai? It has been a long time." hesitantly and gently. For the first time in years he slowly felt a feeling called guilt and he tried to ignore it.

Naru couldn't remain quiet and asked-" Mai what are the abilities you poses? What else can you do?" trying to collect information rather than getting to know her.

Mai very calmly-" Why do you need these details ? "disliking the direction the conversation was going.

Naru-" In case you don't remember you are a trouble magnet and I must protect you.." he said with a smirk. Unconsciously crossed his fingers as his heart longed for a reaction from her, though he would never admit it even to himself. He was however disappointed as Mai showed no expression or body gesture that gave out her emotion, a fact which highly worried Madoka ,mai always got riled up easily . Yasuhara silently mused on the same lines

Mai-" If I am not deluded ,I remember saving your backs just a while ago tsk."Her eyebrow rising in a questioning manner. How she wished to punch him at that moment.

Gene who was a silent viewer decided to intertwine before it got explosive.

Gene-" Mai you did not answer me" he said with a pout trying to get her attention. He was aware of the fact that Oliver had always loved Mai and had ignored his own feelings for her till now, Not any had a tough competitor in his brother's form now. It hurt to bury his feelings for his brother's sake.

Martin Davis was grateful ,yes very grateful to the woman who saved them. He observed that the team knew the girl called Mai who was apparently his son's first secretary .Why his son made a girl with such rare abilities a mere assistant was beyond him. That being said he remembered his want to use the girl as an object for testing made him cringe inwardly . The look in his sons eyes was easy to read for the first time the twins came in his life and completing the dream of having a family with his love Luella. It was obvious they were both taken by the woman called Mai who was in front of them. Seeing it beforehand he knew that one of his sons would have to bite the dust eventually when the girl chose. He turned to his wife who was also having the same line of thoughts.

Luella Davis in all these years never approved any women she met to be worthy of her sons. Mai's power and beauty was not lost on her as was the softness in the eyes of Naru and dreamy eyed look in Gene's face. Being a mother she just intuitively knew the woman in front of her was worth her sons She had to prepare for the eventual heartbreak one of her sons would face.

Mai was slowly losing her balance and fell back her world going black but was caught by a pair of very familiar arms, the warmth made her snuggle into the person as he lifted her.

" Yue…" she moaned unconsciously.

Ayako watched the happenings with a bit of detattchment. She was tired and wanted to sleep. That was the only way she could avoid feeling guilty, for disappearing from Mai's life. She panicked as Mai blacked out. Moving forward to mother the girl she cared for. However Mai was examined immediately but not by her. That fact left a bitter taste in the mouth of Ayako Matsuzaki.

In all of these happening a girl with blue hair and a height of 5 ft was forgotten completely .Her black eyes going darker if possible as she fumed at the lack of attention she fists clenched tighter and vowing to make Mai pay for it.. Her schemes where what got Mai kicked out three years ago .Jude watched a guy dash in. He was around 6 ft tall with snow white hair and blue eyes. A muscular built with a wild look. dressed in complete black. The tough look vanished as he gently lifted the woman who was losing her consciousness. She recognized him immediately. The heart throb of her high school. The tough look vanished as he gently lifted the woman who was losing her consciousness. Jude frowned as Yukine Fujimoto her first love and heartbreaker showed emotions which she had never seen in high school. All the more reason to hate Mai Taniyama.

Naru and Gene frowned as the saw a guy holding they watched Mai snuggle into him unconsciously they felt their system on fire. The instant Mai moaned both of them were about to destroy him with their PK but halted to avoid hurting Mai.

Jude saw this as an opening and snorted-" Jeez talk of trouble, she collapsed again"

Before anyone could condemn Jude; a woman's cold voice interrupted before anyone else-" You know Mai should have just let you rot in Magono Bitch.."

SPR turned to look up as a new team entered.

New Characters coming in and the serious plot begins …


	3. Chapter 3

_New Characters Intro and Preview of Chapter 3_

Yukine Fujimoto - aged 25 .

Role: Excellent swords master and spell caster. Can use PK-LT up to some extent..

Attitude: Has a mysterious aura around him. Bit anti-social but will even give up his life for his team especially Mai

Stone type: Turquoise

Tokiya- aged 24

Physical attributes-Is 5'8" Dark blue hair with Dichromatic eyes.

Role: The black magician of the group. His past is rather dark and connected to the case. Can poses people for a short period of time

Attitude: Over protective of Mai(will be explained in the story)  
Too straight forward

Stone type: Sardonyx

Ichiru-aged 25

Physical Appearance: A decent 6 ft with blonde hair and green eyes

Role: Expert at Shield. Multi lingual

Atittude:Secretive and bit snobbish. Fights with Mai for everything.

Stone type: Obsidian

Kagome- aged 23

Physical Appearance: 5'2" pink hair and teal eyes

Role: Priestess , purifier and medium

Attitude: cheery type and elder sister to Mai

Stone type: Jasper

Haruka-aged 22(youngest of the group)

Physical Appearance" 5"3 with light red hair

Role: Astral Projection ,Telepath and good fighting skills

Attitude: Very sensitive and protective of her team as they are the first family she ever had

Stone type: Garnet

Lee Sharon: aged 35

Physical Appearance: 6"5,black hair and blue eyes.

Role :Onmyoji and information collector. Head of the team

Attitude: Dead Serious and workaholic all the time.

Stone type: Agate

Mayune Lee(aka Mai): aged 23

Role: Demon slayer and healer

Attitude: cold and almost uncaring

Stone Type: Diamond

Preview of Next chapter

Lin couldn't even meet eyes with Sharon. Yukine's tone was cold making it look like an order

Yukine:" 3 rules SPR..We are the only ones who can steer you out alive from this mansion, So remember this

We ask you to run, you run.

I ask you to hide you do so

Don't question our actions ."

Naru felt his eyebrow twitch at the guy who was trying to be the Alpha. He hated how close this Yukine was with Mai..

Gene felt a shiver run down his spine. His instincts warning him from going against anyone from the new team.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Warnings and explanations_

" Mai should have let you rot in Magono Bitch"

The phrase was said with such a vengeance that Jude literally felt the girl in pale pink hair was going to kill her, the killer intent was choking her. The others wondered what Magono was. People further came into the room almost filling it. However all of their attention was on the unconscious Mai who remained blissfully unaware. Luella had observed the atmosphere thickening and tried to dissolve it by trying to play the peacemaker. The silence was however broken by the eerily disturbing gurgles of a baby which echoed throughout the mansion causing everything to shake very violently as it would for a 7'0 hectare earthquake . Cracks appeared on the walls ,door breaking. The equipment falling down and breaking as the wires got detached .The SPR members rushing to hold each other Ayako, Monk and Jhon were chanting but to no avail; to top it all bones fell from the walls, scaring the shit out of them .A clap brought a stop to all of it abruptly .They watched as a tall man with black hair entered. Shiki's now flew all above them whizzing sharply and glowing brightly. a panther like shiki moved to sit under Mai's feet .

Lin half called, half whispered-" Sharon" not believing his eyes

Said person turned to meet Lin's eyes with a blank stare which showed nothing of his emotions or thoughts running in his head.

At the precise moment the youngest girl in the room shut her ears and screamed. Even as she fell Tokiya and Yasu managed to catch her. The man called Sharon immediately ordered -" Ichiru a very strong barrier now. Kagome you know what to do "

Ichiru begin to make hand signs very rapidly and spoke phrases. Everyone other than Masako, Yasu and Jude could see a purple shield erect around them. The woman called Kagome placed charms which were similar to Ayako's but were clearly stronger. Ayako admired the priestess and her handiwork. Clearly the stronger of the two.

Sharon cleared his throat and spoke-" Ok just a round of introductions please" trying to maintain his calm and cool. He knew what his team thought of SPR and was having a tough time by keeping them in leash. While Mai and Haruka remained blissfully unaware of their surroundings the two teams introduced themselves along with their abilities.

Sharon-" I am Sharon Lee ,uncle of Mayune Lee or Mai as you all call her. Mai is both an exorcist and healer" ignoring Masako and Jude's frown.

Masako-" An exorcist pft…no way" in a very haughty manner.

Ichiru-" Last I saw you were of no use either Hara" making Masako dive behind Gene.

Lin-" You mean to say she is Kimiko nee-san's daughter?" hoping that the answer would be negative. It surprised many that Lin knew Sharon .The question however made them more curious.

Sharon-" Yes Koujo ,unfortunately for you" Increasing Madoka's curiosity as her Fiancée flinched.

Yukine-" We are demonologists and trained exorcists. You people should have not agreed to this case."

Naru-" I will have you know we are very capable and don't need the likes of you to help us" not liking the fact that someone was finding faults with his decisions.

Jude being a fan girl spoke-" Sorry Yue kun we can manage on our own without you." squinting her eyes sexily and moving closer to Oliver as if to make the other boy jealous , a gesture which did not go unnoticed by many.

Yukine frowned at the suffix ,composing himself and then spoke-" Listen well Jude Connors I already told you years back in high school that I had no interest in you and probably never will. You call me Yukine and that alone ,I will not have you forcing yourself on me like you did years back. Don't make me lose control " the tone added a little stress towards the end . Jude appeared to cringe at this but internally planning different things altogether.

Ichiru-" Listen well Mr. Davis what we are going to face here is not a normal haunting you usually solve. You don't even know what we are up against but our team does and we have been doing it for a long time. There are chances that none of us will get out of this building alive."

Lin finally spoke-" They are right Noll,the forces here are beyond us."

Yu-" You can go ahead to do your stuff ;if you are suicidal enough" looking damn serious. Oliver was about to retaliate when a moan came from both the girls as they shakily sat up.

Mai in a trance-" Cut this chitchat will you, There is no point in explaining anything to them..they can go to hell for all I care; We have enough on our plate this is a Type A demon case." the statement hurt many of the SPR members even if they did not show it.

Sharon -" Type A you say" and called half his shikki back. Lin similarly drew two of his 6 shikki's back instinctively.

Mai begin to curse-" All I wanted was a vacation but now I am fighting type A ..Why Kami-sama Why?" acting in a melodramatic way. The team rolled their eyes at this. While SPR found it unusual. No one noticed Tokiya uncovering his right eye which was always covered by bangs or so he thought .His red eye glowed ,which was noticed by Bou -san.

Tokiya-" Yato why are you possessing Mai now?"Yukine's features hardened at the very mention of his name.

Sharon developed a dark aura around him as he faced the brat called Yato-" Where is she?"

Mai(i.e. Yato)-" Astral Walking Don't let anyone sleep inside this house. If you do ,their soul will be lost . It is applicable to everyone here. " he flinched while talking as he felt a push ;knowing it was the time to go,Mai had returned.

Mai fell forward and then steadied herself .the team's expression gave her the answers to any question forming in her head.

Mai spoke one phrase which further added to the nervousness in everyone's gut-"We are being watched. Hara -san I will let you know that right now you two medium's are our biggest liability. You will need someone to babysit you until you get out. So watch your tongue; don't make me regret saving you from Urado's case " .She warned Masako looking dead straight into her eyes. causing a shiver to run down the said medium's spine.

Deep in the darkness of the house a humanoid figure got away from the figure of a dead and naked woman-" It won't be long now", it rasped .The surroundings turned ice cold

Who Yato is will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Thank you to all the readers and those who took time to comment for me..Please keep motivating me to do better.

Next chap: " _The Blood Bath begins"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chap 4 Her First step into the Bloody Labyrinth_

The members reacquainted again with silence unaware that those silent moments were not going to last long .The new team had no interest in knowing about the SPR which was very obvious to Madoka and everybody else . Her eyes stayed only on one person from the other team truly felt guilty for not standing up to Mai that night 4 years ago.

Mai had every right to hate them but not this indifference. They were not even worth fretting over in Mai's eyes and that little fact hurt Madoka a bit too deeply. If anything at all Madoka wanted to make up to said girl was now sitting Indian style and her team sat protectively around her, waiting for the youngest girl to wake up. She sat back and closed her eyes taking deep and even breaths. Her mind going back in time.

 _4 years back_

 _I learnt what being backstabbed was, that night and a part of me died .A part which held my positivity ,optimistic outlook of life ,my cheerful demeanor and everything that made me Mai Taniyama. You know it took only one second for that to happen. I ran from it for I was weak .That night I vowed I would never love, trust or be the person I once was. Not knowing I would be forced to break that vow sooner than I thought._

 _A girl of 16 was running across the deserted roads .In her grief she neglected the stench of blood in the air with a thick veil of smoke . she tripped and fell. Her knees were bruised severely, her clothes torn in places .Shifting her weight to the bleeding palms the girl shakily stood up to face a hooded black figure with red eyes. The figure lashed at her and she jumped despite her body's want to give up. The figure got angrier and began to lash more viciously._

 _She kept ducking,rolling,jumping and everything to survive that if she wanted to she knew She wasn't supposed to die there on pure instinct. At that precise moment she heard a whisper_

 _"Call me out ,I can aid you.."_

 _" What are you or who are you ?" she questioned. Cautiousness and distrust shown clearly in her tone_

 _I Am the only one who can tell you of your past;the past you have forgotten now ;Call me out now_

 _" My past , What the hell are you bitching about."_

 _Are the members of SPR that important in your life?Are they worth Dying for?_

 _"Not anymore"_

 _Her body was finally shutting down due to the lack of energy and her consciousness beginning to fade; she tripped and hit the wall ,her bones breaking with a loud snap, as she fell. For the first time she saw a boy in a hood covering everything ; who was fighting multiple other figures like the one before her. The figure loomed over her and just as the figure was about to kill her and the girl screamed or rather called out one phrase_

 _" Sekkrou"_

 _A blinding white light and in her hands was a staff which was as tall as her with a sharp spear at the top and little metal projections which acted as a shield. It radiated purity and unmatched power which surprised both her and the boy .On a second thought she realized that the light had destroyed all creatures around them. Just before she blacked out someone caught her, It was then the boy removed his hood .He was beautiful with snow white hair and bluish eyes._

 _Mai-" Who are you?"_

 _Boy-" I am Yato .You are safe now. Good job"_

 _"It's okay to sleep now Mayu_

 _That name sounded so familiar but she could not recognize it. Who is Mayu was her last thought and she blacked out._

Mai opened her eyes and turned to her unconscious team mate ,in her lap was a curled up fox .It was snow white with two tails and a blue marking on its crown .The calligraphy was ancient Latin.

Lin hesitantly-" Mai-san what is that?" his eyes not wanting to believe what he was seeing

Mai immediately stiffened but answered-" My kitsune guide ".

Monk trying to start a conversation-" Jou- Chan how is it possible for you to have an animal familiar ?"

Mai raised an eyebrow-" Is it wrong to have one?"

Bou-" No it's just that you did not have one during SPR"

Before Mai could answer, Haruka began to cough, hand marks appearing on her neck and cuts on her hand and legs. Her body shaking violently. Though others panicked Mai remained calm.

M-" Kagome now"

Kagome made multiple symbols on her hand and slammed it down as Mai took out a injection and stabbed it above the girls heart to SPR's horror.

Haruka got up in a shock and clutched Mai like a child clinging onto a mother.

Mai held her softly as she patted the girl soothingly .Placing her palm on the neck of the young girl,Mai ordered the fox to move and concentrated her PK .The injuries begin to heal and soon vanished.

Mai made a hand symbol which was instantly recognized by Yukine and he commanded-" Don't Mai ,it's dangerous"

Mai-" Better me than her, I have to do it or she will die"

Ichiru-" Maybe I should do it."

Mai-" We don't have a choice Yue… You cannot leave your body in case of a necessity Ichiru"

Kagome-" Mai are you serious?" even though she was pensive and not for the idea.

Mai-" Yup"

Jude-" Just what the hell is going on ;tell us now.." getting annoyed by the silence.

Mai felt her eye twitch and released some killer intent into the air and spoke coldly-" Listen well lady you have no right to demand jackshit from me or anyone. Take that tone with me again and I will duct tape your mouth. "

Gene was watching all the happenings silently so far. Mai clearly did not want them to save her like earlier times. One question forming in his mind" What happened to you Mai;What made you this way?"

Mai took a deep breath and spoke-" Alright this will be the only time I will explain this ;so all SPR gather around. The members did as told. All of them had their own questions.

" There is a strong reason for us to conclude that there is a demon in the house. First there are three planes accessible to demons. The plane of living, Astral plane and Magono. Living and astral plane is common for all kinds of spirits. Magono however is different; It is the plane I saved you all from. It goes by many names but the most prominent one is called _The Land of Living Dead_ The beings in Magono are mostly spirits that have gone corrupt. They are nothing but masses of hate,anger,jealousy and every other negative emotions,normal methods of exorcism, chants have little to no effect on them on all three planes .However Exorcists who are trained exclusively to slay them are the ones who stand a chance against them.

I am a demon slayer through my Mother's side. Like mom ;I have the power and abilities to destroy them. We do have rules and the only one you should know is no human or even an exorcist should stay in that plane for more than 13 minutes. If exceeded Their soul turns into a Kegare which are the lowest levels of demon in Magono. They were the ones you faced down there. Any doubts till here?"

Gene-" Why did you say that Mediums are liabilities?". Seriously that hurt a lot. Being called that by the girl I liked sucks a lot he thought.

" Mediums can generally absorb or take in the residual spirit energy and communicate accordingly. Inside Magono all of the energy is negative in nature and if a medium is not strong enough they can turn into Kegare.

while Kegare are the lowest level demons they are a prey for are humanoid figures called Duras or what you call the foot soldiers of darkness. They are on a level of their own with shape shifting abilities ,more agile and with the ability to do black magic. A Kegare can transform into Duras by absorbing PK or living energy from strong humans. That was why Oliver had his PK being sucked. The worst is a Vajra. It is ..its.."

Tokiya sensing Mai's discomfort continued-" The very figure of death. No one who has faced a Vajra has lived to tell the tale."

Ichiru-" After all this do you SPR members think you can handle this case where there is definitely a Duras in the play ?"

What followed after the revelation was pure silence.

Lee(a.k.a Sharon)-" How did you get this case at all? The Exorcist committee should have stopped it ."

Martin took him a bit away from the group and said a few things. Luella could clearly see that her husband was questioning their Employer's actions.

Yasu stuttering-" what are the chances we get out of here alive?"finally adapting a very serious tone which was unlike him

Mai-" Truthfully very less, If I am right we may have a General class Duras here.."

Sharon-" Alright team we get SPR out of here despite your personal feelings. Time to get professional"Lin couldn't even meet eyes with Sharon. Yukine's tone was cold making it look like an order

Yukine:" 3 rules SPR..We are the only ones who can steer you out alive from this mansion, So remember this

We ask you to run, you run.

I ask you to hide you do so

Don't question our actions ."

Naru felt his eyebrow twitch at the guy who was trying to be the Alpha. He hated how close this Yukine was with Mai..

Gene felt a shiver run down his spine. His instincts warning him from going against anyone from the new team. Ayako, Takigawa were praying to any existing deities to get them out alive from that house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap 6 Into the Darkness**_

Somewhere in England

A red Ferrari halted in front of one of the city's very popular museum. The Building was one of the masterpiece from the Edo Period .A Man got down with a poise of a Master. He had a lustrous black hair and stood at 6'2 .A well built body which was on par with a Greek Adonis, With a sleeveless shirt and black jacket and a earring on one ear which was shaped into a silver cross with a red stone in the center. . He walked into the building all the while earning starry eyed looks from female species of all ages. While men glared at him some made whistles of appreciation. He ignored everything and walked into the room that displayed antiques. He whispered something into the ear of the guard who stood for the particular section.

The guard was silent for a minutes and as visitors in that area left, he moved to a desk and pressed a few keys to stop the surveillance camera from recording. A door at the far end of the room opened and the man instantly disappeared into the darkness.

Even as he passed ,the guard slowly pulled out a phone. He bent to the last drawer to retrieve a black box and pulled out a Sim card and memory card. On changing his Sim card he texted a message which was

" _Black Dragon On Board ;Unknown White Flower."_

On completion dismantled the phone and broke it even as another security guard rushed in to place an envelope and walked away as if nothing happened.

Underneath the room or the building to be precise was a huge hall .A huge round table sat 12 figures hidden by the darkness. These 12 were known as the Guardian core of the Exorcist .A man in the center suddenly announced

Luka its nice of you to join us. The now named Luka continued to walk towards him and when there was a gap launched a punch which broke the man's nose on the receiving side. Protests raised from the members in the dark. However the man totally dismissed it.

So What do you want Luka? the man questioned with a sigh.

Where is my Daughter Maria? his voice filled with pain and self hatred. Emotions clearly choking his throat.

This particular exhibition earned shocked gasps from the group. Luka was a well known Exorcist and demonologist

Well the fact he married ,no having a daughter shocked them out of their wits.

o0o0o0o0o0o

While the exorcists went to look around the building,Mai volunteered to stay back much to Yue's had seen the look on the face of the Davis twins and did not like it one bit. The second they left Mai begin to strip. She removed her jacket and tied it around her waist. Pulled her hair into a bun and removed all ornaments except a ring and a chain.

Oliver fought his instincts to cover her with his coat .He did not like anyone seeing her like begin to change the order of things in her bag. One action however baffled them completely. She walked to a broken wood stools and wrenched the legs of it. She put it in her bag and begin to remove a few charm papers.

Jou Chan questioned the puzzled monk.

You will know in time was all she spoke before positioning herself at a window sill she waited. The members shared a similar expression of being clueless. Mai was lost in her thoughts as she absent mindedly gazed at the setting sun. Occasionally she checked the time on her digital watch.

Something just doesn't add up she mused. Madoka and Lin slowly walked to her side

Mai the pink haired female called out hesitantly.

Mai turned to face her old team without as much as a twitch.

How may I help you? she spoke calmly.

Lin hesitantly spoke Mai san how have you been ? Why did you never tell me about your mother's identity? while further questions formed in Madoka's mind

I find no reason to tell you nor did I back then. Remember Koujo you hated me for being a Japanese ? You might have know my mother but that is all it is she spoke.

Gene took a deep breath and questioned the one thing running on everyone's mind Mai how did your abilities change this much?

What will my answer decide for me Gene?

Martin spoke While I know little to nothing about demonology ,we can help you with your Pk.

So you want to use me huh..why am I not surprised ,Like father like son….. she smirked bitterly

Naru(Noll) spoke Just what do you mean by this huh? He was getting rather twitchy due to things not going his way. His scientific mind in refusal of the various unknowns which surrounded Mai Taniyama.(Isn't it Maria Lee where was he during the intro? yup ogling at Mai the author concludes.)

Mai in return spoke only one sentence I was there that night you all dissed about me.. Worthless low class orphan ,Does it ring a bell Yasuhara Osamu? The said person blanched.

A rattling and floor creaking was all and in a second ;the whole team had fallen into . Taking in a minute to compose herself Ayako Takigawa looked for injuries from any of the members. Once she did they begin to take in their surroundings and gasped.

Blood was everywhere and along with it was flesh in various stages of decay ..loose eyeballs and half eaten brains with moths coming out of them. It looked more like a tunnel with sand on all sides. However the walls had lots of skeletons packed with the mud. A ankle deep layer of sludge hindered the easy moment. While SPR were fighting the urge to puke,Mai made a hand sign and spoke calmly

The Game has begin. Meet you in 12 minutes.

Without a single bit of hesitation she spoke Hurry we must catch up with the others if you have any intentions of surviving .

Masako only huffed but the group begin to run faster. Souls in the place were floating with them on the sides.

Ignore their mutterings and avoid looking at their eyes the brunette instructed.

However the density of spirits changed into a choking miasma hindering the team's ability to breath .Adding to it a few skeleton hands and legs were creeping towards them. Jude who spotted one instantly screamed in fear.

o0o0o0o0o0o

In another part the demonologists fought of various spirits. All trying to finish it fast in order to catch up with Mai. A scream echoed through the tunnels.

 _ **A very big sorry to my readers for the late update. Wont post the next update till 5th time. Will post the further chaps continuously after return. Please leave a review if you approve the ongoing plot…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **The Butterfly in the Dark**_

The long piercing scream if anything was the start of their trouble. Even as the tunnel route split Mai halted for just a second before she saw a white butterfly which moved to the left way. Instincts kicking in she followed it all the while keeping her senses honed. What came next baffled her.

The tunnel was well structured with a constant diameter and perfect curve excluding all kinds of arrows and spirits which attacked them; Mai noted. Despite them running madly to save themselves she had no choice but to note them. She was probably getting bits and pieces of the case now.

By now most of their clothes or at least everybody's jacket was shredded. Masako Hara looked worst to wear with a big hole on her kimono which showed her bleeding knees. Even as the team slowed down to take a breather, Mai spoke in a hard tone "We must continue to move. Don't any of you want to live? Hurry."

She ignored the glare many sent her way. At that moment she was least bothered by the anger and hate she felt from their auras but it had to be done. She may not like them but that wouldn't mean to let them die. Something told her if such a thing happened the case would become a lot more complicated than now.

"Mai I cannot move please "Madoka whimpered. She was not used to all of this running and attacks constantly. Luella Davis was no better as was Jude who wanted to throw a tantrum but stayed quiet wisely. Mai was however not listening to the cribbing.

"Guys stick close to each other and chant anything you know .Don't stop until I tell you to."

Even as she was speaking Mai was drawing out her sword. A big roar and something which looked like a cross between an ape and a mammoth. The only noticeable feature was the figure looked like a shadow of the creature with red eyes. From the tooth however dripped slime like substance which acted as a acid as a few drops and the ground was getting corroded.

The beast swung its tusk and Mai ducked. Jumping on the opposite directions and drew the beast away from the group .The team watched in both awe and fear. They watched her move so fluidly that it looked more like a dance; a very beautiful one at that. They never expected Mai to become an exorcist as she was someone who had to be protected all the time _ **. However the tables have been turned now**_.

0o0o0o0o0

The exorcist team and Sharon had a bit of good luck as they progressed .As Ichiru finished the last of the horde a stone in blue fell and shattered .What shocked them was the appearance of the landscape around them changed completely.

There were two rows of similarly structured building which ran parallel. They looked worn out .Curtains which was literally decaying and torn fluttered in the air.

The cement and foundation was withering out. They were all two storied. The group was standing in between them on the pathway which lead to what looked like a big fort.

"Holy shit where or which era is this from." Tokiya cursed.

"A Concealment spell but how; this was lost ages ago" Kagome spoke .Her tone however held a slight shiver which was very odd. Moonlight fell on the group and even as they did, silver lights came out of the slayed demon corpses. Shadowy figures of human begin to appear. A little girl with blonde hair and pigtails walked to them. None of her other features were visible to them due to bangs covering her face. She grabbed Kagome and in the next second many children with different hair colors were doing the same.

A flash and the whole team had vanished into thin air. Unnoticed a man in black hair entered the property at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0

Mai felt her stamina coming down with all the constant physical exertion. A voice in her head constantly reminded of the lives depending on her. A dead end and moonlight falling down made them halt abruptly.

Fresh air chorused Yasu and Gene together with sudden energy like from sugar rush.

A small smile threatened to break out from Mai which was noted by Oliver. No matter how old they got both the boys retained some bit of innocence something which she could never boast about herself. After all life was mostly a bitch to her.

"Oi you down there" someone shouted from top and the team couldn't have been any more happier. In a span of 20 minutes the whole group was pulled up and being tended to. They helped each other out .

Mai was the last one to be pulled out. As soon as she did,she was pulled into a hug. Yukine wrapped the bandages on Oliver and Gene's arms. For a second they reminded him of the brother he lost. His brother died protecting the woman they both fell in love with. The woman he loved beyond any reason. The woman by the name Mai. He clenched his knuckles at the sight of Tokiya and Ichiru hugging her. The distance between them was self inflicted but it was for the best he reassured himself.

" Where exactly are we?" questioned Lin and the members of SPR finally looked away from their injuries to the landscape around were like in a garden which had a very functional fountain that was sprouting crystal clear water much to their shock and a few feet behind it stood a sakura tree in full disturbing fact was that the ground was barren .

"I knew it " Mai muttered turning everyone's attention on her.

" Listen up there are 3 sources in the play two internal and one external."

The stereotype expression of a deer caught in the headlights was treasured by Mai and she tried not to laugh.

"What I mean is that there are two forces inside this very house One is guarding and helping us and the other is the Duras that is harming us but the third one is someone from outside wants to trap someone or rather a group ;if I am not wrong SPR was tricked to be here but why is the main question?"

"You mean someone wants us gone? but why "asked Oliver.

 _ **Was this chapter worth the wait? Do let me Know..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **The Meaning of Fear**_

 _This early update is dedicated to **Vampgirl1309,RCWilkz** and **Kirah 14**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters

You fear the unknown more than the ones known. For long now SPR was a family to the members of the group. To Masako it was where she received genuine care that she never got from her parents who preferred to use her as a cash cow and a means of livelihood all the while never caring for their own daughter's opinion. Now someone who was out there who wanted to take the one place where she could be her own self; away from her and that very fact did not sit well with her.

" Could the one source which is protecting us be a trap?" Yukine questioned. Call him paranoid but it was better than putting everyone's life in danger. His instincts were giving mixed signals about this.

Kagome replied to it " I have a feeling that it may be both." bit shaken up after seeing the child.

Ayako who was silent the entire time walked to the sakura tree and began to chant. Sharon was about to protest but stayed silent due to Ichiru who was holding his fingers in a plus pose and spoke some phrase in hushed tones. Even as the others watched Haruka pulled out a pocket knife and threw it towards the tree. A brilliant Grey light blinded many for an instant and the next second the tree had disappeared.

" What is going on?" Luella asked utterly confused by the happenings." So this is what he meant when he said not to believe anything I see" Mai self muttered but was heard by the Davis twins and Yue. She looked up to meet their eyes and flinched at the emotion in Yukine's eye for it held pain and that hurt her more than anything . " The Duras is playing with us " she concluded.

" No" both the priestess looked at each other and then nodded. A silent understanding passing between them. It was nothing but truce. Though Kagome was not vocal about it,Ayako could still sense an aura of hostility towards herself.

Kagome spoke in a subdued tone " The tree was a physical manifestation of a priestess's power."

0o0o0o0

" A priestess you say than the pieces can be matched." Mai spoke triumphantly with a face which was glowing like a bulb; to which Tokiya groaned" Mai back to Earth please speak the language known to all of us."

Had anyone looked at a window that was above their head they would have spotted a small girl with blond hair tied up in pigtails watching them intently even as she clutched onto the hand of a man who had his face to the ground bleeding from the lower half of his body with clothes torn at many places. Bones were protruding from his other hand which lay limp. He might be mistaken for dead but was very much alive and wore the ceremonial robes of a priest. Mai took a deep breath and then began " _Before we came to the mansion I tried to research on this place but found absolutely nothing. No Government records or history records. More disturbing was even the groups which came earlier was not registered or had a record anywhere which should not be that way if SPR had gotten this case from someone who confirmed the presence of others. .Either it was fabricated at the last minute ,or purposely someone destroyed the info. Logically speaking it should have been destroyed so as to trap people with abilities. My guess is that someone is baiting ghost hunters for Kegare evolution;It cant be any other demon. My question is Why?_

 _Next thing is I had three different visions which made no sense until this point. The first one is that this property was a noble's home back in the 18th century. He practiced slavery among all other high family doings. Unable to bear it the most loyal Butler began to practice black magic to overthrow the master ,he had to sacrifice young girls with their chastity intact to summon a Duras. A twist in fate The Duras however responded to the master of the house who had the blood of witches running in his veins. A fact they learned very late and what caused death to many. Enraged and filled with guilt the butler killed himself by cutting his vein in the groin,bleeding to death. My second vision was 20 years later when the area was included into a town .Mass poltergeist activities called the attentions of mikos and fathers to bless this place. However the fathers were all killed by the spirit of the young girls mercilessly. Only the strongest of the Miko remained. She is the one who is probably protecting us. But she is confined to a specific area and her powers limited now. The third one is what I cannot make sense of this place or a portion of the front area was made into a boarding school. The concealment spell made only the front block visible. On a no moon night all of them disappeared completely without a trace of their existence. All the children were from 8 to 12 years in age. In the end of that particular vision I saw ,a girl of 11 made it out alive. She was running away from this place like a possessed woman. Again then what happened to the families of those children. Why was this incident never known."_

All of them just sat speechless. Lin couldn't help but agree on Mai's reasoning about being trapped. Martin taking in all of this in his note spoke in grim realization " so there were 50 known deaths here but double the unknown. Just what is going on here?"

"Are these events even connected?" Mai mused loudly.

0o0o0o0o0

Tokiya interrupted the silence " There is something else which you are not telling us ."

Mai paled a bit but spoke " My instincts are telling me that so far all the spirits we faced are trying to protect us and keep us away from the Duras. I keep hearing a woman sing something."

What Sharon spoke next shook them of their feet." We are not facing a Duras type but a Vajra." Everyone literally froze. For a second there all she could see was that night when she saw the person who died to save her.

" Yato " she whimpered as the panic began to set in. A touch was what she could feel as a cold air enveloped her whole being. his last words echoing in her ears

" Live with no regrets Mayu.."

Her heart began to race at the very mention of that cursed creature .Her body turned rigid even as tears began to roll down her face .The breathe struck at her throat .She wanted to be anywhere other than here. Even Antarctica was fine.

 _Mai_ ;Yukine called out alarmed at her state. The SPR members watched in mute horror as the group tried to calm her down; the members of the demon hunters were unable to get to her as her Pk began to coat her body and lash out like whips at anyone getting close. Oliver Davis was helpless and he hated that feeling.

" Its her instincts Tokiya clarified to no one in particular.

Yukine walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. She protested with what little strength she had and the Pk influx receding with his touch. Mai tried earnestly to break the hug but Yukine just held her stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. He rocked her back and forth slowly ,it calmed her down gradually.

" What do we do now?"

" You are late. Its to late to run now" Haruka spoke with her eyes closed .Instantly sensing a new presence they rounded her.

" Who are you? Mai questioned in a firm tone.

" I am the owner of the Sakura blossoms you saw." she spoke while tucking her hair with right hand." My name is Ru."

The blond girl whispered only one word Interesting... even as she spoke a drop of blood fell down her eyes.

 _Guys please suggest who you want Mai to be paired with Opinions are greatly appreciated._

 _Please let me know what you think at the earnest..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Never ending Mysteries_

" _Why are you possessing the girl_?" asked Sharon in a clipped tone. He could sense her powers with little effort despite distance.

Haruka who was now;Ru as she called herself replied " T _o warn you .What you had faced so far is nothing in literal sense to what lies inside the house_."

Mai mused -" _How long before you lose your ability of projecting yourself on Haru here?"_

Ru-" _You are an extremely gifted slayer,despite the heart breaks and betrayals you faced;one optimist aren't you. Perhaps you can end what is in the house . Now I can send 5 of your lot outside to a place, where you can find out about this place. What you know is the least of it."You have 20 minutes to decide_ " The presence spoke.

Tokiya questioned " _Why should we trust you,you are not a living thing …?"_

Ru-" True but information is wealth is it not? Only I can give you that"

" _OK now I want the ability of each person here. I dunno about you all but I had enough of this place and want to get out as soon as I can "_ Yukine spoke up getting into full business mode,the air around him changed completely

" _Pk ,psychometry and telepathy with Gene_ " Naru spoke without hesitation and looking a bit smug

" _Telepathy, Medium and_ _Clairvoyance"_ Gene spoke unlike Naru had a hint of humbleness which Yue noted internally.

" _Pre Cognition "_ Jude spoke a bit shyly and hesitantly.

…

….

When everyone from SPR had finished ,Jude for the first time thought of how little help she could do for the team;Heck Yasu was more useful than her she admitted.

(As given in char intro the abilities are told for Mai's team)

Ichiru spoke up next " _We must tell them everything don't you think_ " he asked questioningly towards the head.

"Sharon cleared his throat and turned to the professor" _We would appreciate it if you keep what we are to tell a secret_." Understanding the graveness of the tone,Martin nodded.

" _Pk -LT and PK-ST.I can further take possession of another persons body for around 5 minutes_ " Yukine spoke with a cool tone to which Yasu and Gene gulped.

" _Spells caster and black magic user ,while speaking removed his bangs to reveal the ruby red eye which earned gasps from SPR , I can see all kinds of spirits directly_ " Tokiya replied

" _I specialize in barriers and an empath. Can communicate with animals and manipulate temperature in general._ " Ichiru said stretching his hand out when a small bird came and sat on his finger.

Kagome took a deep breath and spoke" _A purifier,Medium and Priest. I can also see the past and future of spirits and humans alike._ "

Haruka meekly looked up and spoke " _Astral Projection,teleportation and Telepathy"_

Mai hated this but concluded it _"A demon Hunter ,healer,telepathy, Pyrokinesis,PK-MT and ESP "_

" _Wow"_ the words escaped Madoka before she realized it. For a tad second there she was sure that everyone from SPR felt out of place before this team.

-0o0o0o0o-

Sharon turned to address his Niece " _Who is suitable for it from SPR Mai? Pardon me for asking her but her instincts are always right."_ he half looked and spoke to SPR.

Mai mused for a minute and spoke " _I would suggest the Davis twins and Lin_. '"

Yukine who was busy scribbling in his note spoke-" _Either Mai or Haruka should go .We can use a spell to communicate with them .The next point is who is anchoring the soul. Allow me to explain. We will root a person's soul so they do not go missing on the astral plane. We actually bond an astral projector with a priest ;this is so that if they are attacked the priest will know it instantly and react accordingly. Kagome anchors Ichiru We suggest you do it as well; Especially Gene since he is a perfect medium."_ he further explained.

" _Mai and Tokiya will go along with two of my shikis._ " Sharon spoke with a firm voice making it look like an order. In an instant ,Mai was belting a pouch around her hip with a sheathed sword on her left side,finger less gloves .She drank a Bottle Of Water And A Little water in a glassed vial. The five of them stood in a circular pattern with Mai being flanked by Tokiya and Naru on her left and right side respectively much to Yue's dismay. Ichiru did a victory dance inwardly which caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow at him.

A circle appeared on the ground with a star in it engraved by symbols in Latin . A pale blue light glowing along with the shape and members. Just before teleportation Mai felt it a skeletal hand chocking her even as she fell. Gene swore he saw a man dressed like a butler watching them from behind a pillar and from the shadows amusement clearly shown in his eyes.

 _-0o0o0o0-_

What followed in the next 4 hours was going to change the future of all the members from both the teams.

She fell down coughing violently and struggled to breath . Tokiya was talking to her but she could not hear a word. Lin blew a sharp whistle and two of his own shikis and that of Sharon rounded her. Tokiya was stroking her back and holding her hand.

" _I got you Mai .You are safe now. I am not letting go ._ Gene had switched on the flash light,confirming Mai of Tokiya's presence .She hugged him immediately. Tokiya held the shivering girl in his arms. One on her hair and other on her back. From a scared Little girl with severe trust issues to a woman who stood so strong on her beliefs. His sister was no longer little he internally acknowledged.

Shaking out of it they looked around to absolute darkness ,the three torches lighted up.

The first thing they felt was the cold air which was fresher and relaxing .A bit chilly for that particular weather. A layer of fog rolled around them. Rustling of tree branches and twigs and everything else. The thick smell of must and cobwebs were felt.

" _Where are we_ "" Gene mused

" Looks like a library of sorts " pointed out Lin .On the sides lay many books with worn out covers and a thick layer of dust on them. Parchments,scrolls and maps lay scattered. It looked like someone had been researching on something ,but had left hurriedly leaving it all unorganized. Naru walked to a parchment as if in trance and the instant he touched it ,he was seeing the owner along with Gene.

 _ **She looked around twenty with jet black hair. She wore those traditional robes like the ones Ayako did while performing a cleansing ritual. A Miko She noted down something when some one called her " Ria" and she hurriedly walked away,not before casting some charms. The calendar which hung near a book shelf showed the year 1992. The Vision progressed and now he was standing in the corridor outside the room. Moonlight illuminated the corridors but the peace and quite vanished as angry shouts of villagers and someone flinched. Naru saw an 8 year old blond haired girl who entered the study and hid herself in a corner. All he could do was stand and watch furious villagers with stones and fire lanterns .They were yelling and breaking the house downstairs and looting everything valuable. Some were trying to break the door of this particular room but was unable to do anything.**_

The vision ended and he began to explain it to Mai and others while inside the mansion,Haruka was relaying it to the others.

 _We are just ending up with more of questions then answers. Just what the f**k is going on here ?_ Yue cussed.

Sorry for the delay in update but please do review.


End file.
